THL: La vida de Warren
by F726
Summary: Warren es niño de 11 años que llegó al pueblo de Royal Woods después de que su familia decidiera mudarse a este tranquilo pueblo. Pero se darán cuenta que posiblemente no sea un pueblo tan tranquilo después de conocer a una familia tan ruidosa. Logrará Warren sobrevivir a esta locura llena de adventures ruidosas?
1. Prologo

**Antes de empezar con la historia, quiero avisarles que esta obra no se actualizará de manera constante y solo es un pasatiempo grupal. También tendrá temporadas y salto de tiempo (A.K.A time skip), pero aún está en consideración.**

 **También quiero advertirles que esto contiene contenido explícito. No apto para menores de una cierta edad (Nada más lo hago para prevenir XD), persona con emociones sensibles y gente con criteria (Nada más para que sepan que nosotros no somos escritores perfectos XD) o etc.**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH)**

 **Bueno sin decir más. Que empieza este proyecto.**

* * *

—Ya está todo Mamá. Empaquete todas mis cosas en la caja. —Decía un niño albino de 11 años mientras levantaba su caja.

—Muy bien cielo, ahora que ya terminamos con todo, puedes ir a afuera a despedirte de tus amigos. —Le respondió una agradable mujer albina mientras tomaba la caja que tenía su hijo.

—Gracias Mamá. —Le agradecía por haberle dado permiso de salir antes.

Cuando el joven niño estaba apunto de irse, alguien le llama por su nombre.

—¡Warren! —Dijo una voz masculina Que venía de la sala.

—¿Si Papa? —Voltea para ver a su padre.

—Recuerdas que tienes que volver antes del medió día. Mientras más temprano llegaremos rápido a nuestro nuevo hogar. —Dijo un hombre albino mientras checaba que todo estaba listo para la mudanza.

—Lo se Papá. Estaré aquí antes del medio día. Así que no tienes que preocuparte Papá. —Decía con mucha confianza pero a la vez con un tono algo triste.

—Warren, se que es muy difícil esto pero-

—Lo se Papa. —Interrumpiéndolo mientras daba un suspiro —. Se que no debía comportarme así cuando diste la noticias. Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa y no podía asimilarlo. A si que no te preocupes que ya estoy asimilando y muy pronto tendré que aceptar mi nueva vida en ese pequeño pueblo de... cómo se llama de nuevo el pueblo papá? —Olvidando completamente el nombre en donde pasará el resto de su vida en ese lugar.

—Royal Woods. —Dijo la madre mientras pasaba a su esposo y después se le acercó a su hijo —. Es un pueblo muy grande y pacifico que está en el centro del estado de Michigan.

—¿En Michigan? ¿Esta muy norte cierto? —Warren cruzando sus brazo mientras se agarraba así mismo y fingía estar temblando de frío.

—No esta tan mal cariño. —Dijo la madre con una pequeña sonrisa —. Además tu siempre querías ver como nevaba cierto?

—Bueno eso si. Pero va ser algo deficil de acostumbrar el ambiente frío, ya que nosotros vivimos en un lugar muy húmedo y caluroso. —Warren checo el termostato y podía ver que ya estaba en los noventa grados Fahrenheit.

—En eso si. Pero estaremos preparados para cuando el invierno llegue, ademas podríamos hacer muñecos de nieve o hacer guerra de nieve. —El padre estaba ansioso en hacer muchas cosas con su hijo.

—Eso sería bueno. —Warren miro el reloj y nota que ya era tarde —. ¡Oh cielos ya es tarde! Bueno Mamá y Papá, me tengo ir a despedir de mis amigos! Así que nos vemos pronto! —Warren salió corriendo y sale de su casa.

—No te olvide que tienes que llegar a casa antes del medio día! —Exclamo el padre, pero nota que ya su hijo se había ido —. Vaya hijo que tengo.

—Pues eso lo heredó de ti, cariño. —Dijo la esposa mientras le baba la caja a el.

—Yo pienso que lo heredo de ti. —Le respondió con una mirada bástate seguro.

—Jejeje puede ser. Pero aún así nuestro hijo es lo que es. Un joven muy alegre al que se preocupa mucho por los demás... si que será muy duro en despedirse de sus amigos. —La mujer albina camino hacia la puerta y ve las calles de la vencida —. El creció aquí toda su vida y será muy difícil dejarlo todo atrás —. Luego de mirar el paisaje, cierra la puerta con una expresión bastante triste en su cara.

—Lo se cariño. —Tocando el hombro de su esposa —. Lo se.

* * *

—Llegaste tarde Warren. —Dijo un joven latino mientras un grupo de jóvenes estaban a su lado.

—Lo se... —Jadeando por haber corrido —. Se me pasó la hora y... *jadeando, Bueno ya sabe cómo son mis padres. —Warren se sentó en una banqueta, en la pista de patinaje.

—No importa. —El joven moreno puso su patineta aún lado y se sentó a junto a él.

—No me vas a reclamar de nuevo Lalo. —Dijo en un tono burlón —. O es que quieres que te venza de nuevo en la rampa?

—Nah. Se que me vencerás de nuevo Warren. Pero... diablos, enserio te vas? —Miro al albino y notaba la cara triste que ponía su viejo colega.

—Así es... Es increíble que la pasamos todo esto junto. Jamás olvidaré el día en que nos conocimos. —Dijo Warren mirando la pista de patinaje.

—Ni que lo digas. Eras bastante patético cuando te conocí. —Riendo mientras miraba la pista.

—¡Oye! —Quejándose por lo que dijo se amigo.

—¡Es cierto! Recuerdo que te molestaban los bravucones y yo te salvé de que te golpearan. —Dijo orgullosamente.

—Bueno eso si, pero me salvaste por que los bravucones te dieron la pálida tan épica que hasta ellos se cansaron y me dejaron en paz. —Warren se reía, al recordar el sacrificio que dio Lalo por haberlo salvado de una buena paliza.

—¡Oye yo podía con eso tarados! Tan solo estaba cansado por la práctica que hice! —Lalo se avergonzaba al recordar esa humillante paliza.

—Pero aún así tuviste tu revancha y les distes una buena lección a esos bravucones. Aún recuerdo cuando le hiciste esa llave al pobre de Cristian. —Warren imitaba la llave que uso Lalo para vencer al bravucón.

—Hahaha cierro. El pendejo llorando que parara. "¡Hay por favor, para, para!" Hahaha! Vaya que el no parara de lloriquear. — Limpiados las lágrimas de emoción al recordar ese momento tan bueno.

Warren y Lalo pasaron un buen tiempo juntos mientras unos cuantos amigos comenzaron a reunirse. Algunos se despidieron de él, otros le dieron una mirada seria pero a la vez se aguantaban las ganas de no llorar, pocos le dieron regalos y las que son chicas le daba un beso algo atrevido que hicieron que los jóvenes else pusieran celosos.

El joven albino se despedía de sus amigos en la pista, Lalo le da un codazo amistoso y le da un último apretón de mano antes de que el su gran amigo se fuera para siempre.

—Bueno Warren. Esto es el adiós. —Dijo con una voz casi quebrada y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto. —Abraza a Lalo con tasas sus fuerzas.

—Idiota... *Sniff, te vio a extrañar. —Dijo Lalo mientras lloraba en el hombro de su amigo.

—Jeje. Siempre así de sensible. —Burlándose un poco por el lado suave de su amigo.

—¡Cállate que estás arruinando mi momento! —Regañándolo aún llorando en los hombros de Warren.

—Hah! Gayyyy! —Dijo un joven caminando por la pista.

Al escuchar eso, Lalo rompe el abrazo y después comenzó a mirar al chico con una mirada asesina.

—Como me dijiste Nigga! —Lalo camino hacia el joven patinador.

—Hay no otra vez. —Warren intentó calmarlo pero fue inútil —. Te recomponiendo que corras, si es que valoras mucho tu vida. —Advirtiendo al patinador.

Al escuchar las palabras del albino, el joven patinador salió corriendo mientras que Lalo comenzó a perseguirlo.

—Y creo que eso es un adiós. —Warren miro a sus amigos — Si Lalo regresa, dile que algún día nos volveremos a vernos. O al menos me avisan si esta en la carcel por intentó de homicidio. —Los amigos asistieron y después se dieron una última despedida. Luego de eso el albino se va de la pista del patinaje mientras unas lágrimas le salía de su rostro.

* * *

—Bueno hijo, estás listo para irnos. —Dijo el padre mientras ponía la última caja en el camión de mudanza.

El niño algo cansado asiente su cabeza y se sube dentro al auto. Miro por la ventana y veía su casa por una última vez mientras varios recuerdos comenzaron a parecer. Había vivido en esa casa por mucho tiempo que había olvidado los buenos tiempos que había pasado en ella. Desde que aprendió a caminar en los pasillos de la sala, hasta los incontables fiestas de cumpleaños que recibía en el comedor. Mucho recuerdo que podía recordar en esa vieja casa al que tanto le llamo su hogar.

El padre de Warren se adentra al auto y después encendió el motor del auto. El vehículo comenzó a mover mientras que el conductor del camión de mudanza comenzó a seguir a la familia. Una vez afuera de la ciudad, el joven Warren miro un último vistazo a la ciudad, y después comenzó ver agitar la mano.

Pasaron varias horas y aún seguía viajando en la carretera. Warren se había aburrido y ya sus video consolas portátiles se había quedado sin batería. El joven algo frustrado intentó lo posible en dormir o al menos en hacer algo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía unos invitados inesperados, que hasta ahora habían estado observándolo desde el inicio de la historia.

—Oh hola chicos! —Mirando al Lector —. Perdona por haberme olvidado de ustedes jejeje, mi nombre es Warren. Se preguntará por qué todo esto de la mudanza. Pues verán, mi padre le dieron un ascenso en su trabajo y para eso tendría que trabaja en el estado de Michigan, pues el decidió que sería buena idea mudarnos de estado y ahí comenzar una nueva vida en un pueblo muy tranquilo. Al principio no me gusto la idea, pero era una oportunidad única de tener una mejor vida. Y no quería arruinar el trabajo duro que dio papá, así que tuve que acepta movernos y así mudarnos a ese tal pueblo. Mis amigos no lo tomaron tampoco la noticia, en especial Lalo. Como sea ya es algo que se veía venir y ahora tendré que comenzar desde zero. Será algo duro, pero intentaré el esfuerzo de adaptarme a mi nueva vida. Que malo podría pasar cierto?

—Cariño, estás haciendo eso de nuevo? —Dice la madre algo preocupado.

—Perdón Mamá! Es solo que estaba aburrido he intentaba cantar algo- si eso. —Dijo algo nervioso ya que ese era un mal hábito de hablar solo.

—Muy Warren. Ya pronto llegaremos al pueblo. —La madre miro enfrente y nota un enorme letrero de bienvenida. —Mira Warren, ya llegamos.

Warren se asoma en frente y ve el gran letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos a Royal Woods"

—Así que esto será mi nuevo hogar. —Decía mientras miraba los alrededores del pueblo.

—Parece muy agradable el lugar. —Comentó la albina —. Mire que también tiene una Mall. —Apuntando en donde estaba el centro comercial.

—Y mira esos restaurantes. Tiene de muchas variedades como un restaurante mexicano y hasta uno ruso combinado con Hawái! —Dijo el padre sorprendido por el número de restaurantes que había en el pueblo.

La familia albina siguió con su camino hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar. Las casa era muy grande para ser de un piso. Estaba pintada de blanco y el techo de un color marrón rojizo. El auto se adentró a la casa mientras el camión de mudada se estación en la banqueta cerca de la casa.

Luego de un largo viaje de 8 horas, la familia comenzaron a entrar a su nuevo hogar y de ahí el interior de su casa era bastante grande de lo que se veía en el exterior de su hogar. Los trabajadores comenzaron a poner sus cosas adentro del hogar mientras que la familia comenzaba a organizar su casa. Tardaron una hora y todas las cosas estaban adentro de la casa. Los trabajadores de la mudanza se despidieron de la familia y luego los albinos empezaron a organizar todo.

Luego de organizar la caza, la familia estaban cansada y decidieron tomarse el día. Después del día siguiente terminaron con todo y decidieron ir en unos de los restaurantes a disfrutar de la comida que tanto hablaba la gente del pueblo. Luego de eso los padres fueron a la escuela primaria más cercana para inscribir a su hijo en ella ya que muy pronto iba comenzar el año y no quería que su hijo faltara su primer día de escuela.

Pasaron varios días y al fin Warren fue aceptado a la escuela primaria de Royal woods y de ahi mis queridos lectores. La vida de Warren comenzaría en ese primer día de escuela.

* * *

 **Muy bien creo que esto es todo. Ahora se preguntarán sobre por qué hago esto, bien la idea se me ocurrió después de que mis amigos leyeran mi obra de "Warren y el amor de 25 hermanas" de ahí se me vino la idea de un lincoln sin hermanos sin** **con allá ninguna relación con los loud. Se que esto no es nada nuevo siendo que ya hay obras basadas en esa temática. Pero algo que he notamos, es que nadie a usado el nombre Warren como algo que una vez fue el nombre original de un chico albino. Así que por eso decidimos que Lincoln se llamaría Warren. Siguiera siendo el mismo hombre del plan Lincoln Loud. Pero habrá varias cosas que queremos experimentar con el.**

 **Como sabrán, esto es un universo alterno en donde Lincoln es Warren (El nombre que originalmente se iba llamar en las primeras ideas de su creación) y no tiene ninguna relación con los Loud. Las hermanas Loud serán iguales excepción de las menores, sus edades cambian; Lucy 11 años, Lana 8 años, Lola 8 años, Lisa 6 años y Lily 4 años. Y por eso creo que ya sabrán cómo llegará la idea.**

 **Si se pregunta si habrá loudcest o otra cosa. Pues lamentablemente no lo se. Pero por ahora será algo que estaremos trabajando en ello en un futuro. También esta obra tendrá como mínimo de palabras de 1500 hasta 2500 Maximo. Hasta ahora será todo.**

 **Bueno si decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. Preparando para el primer dia

Era una hermosa mañana en el pueblo de Royal woods, en la cual el joven Warren salía del baño después de haberse tomado una buena ducha.

—Vaya que esto si que fue refrescante. —Mirando el lector —. Saben lo que es bueno ser hijo único... —Esperando la respuesta del lector —. Que no tengo que hacer fila. Por que digo eso? Pues en mi antigua casa solo teníamos un baño, aveces Mama tarda un buen rato en arreglarse y papá siempre le daba diarrea. Pero ahora con tres baños en la casa eso cambia mucho, ya que al tener mi propio baño en el cuarto no tendré ningún problemas en hacer fila como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos —. Warren se quita la toalla y comenzó a tomar su ropa interior.

Luego de un rato cambiarse, Warren salió de su habitación y prosigue a caminar hacia el cuarto del comedor. En ello se encontraba su madre poniendo los cubierto en la mesa mientras que su padre estaba ahí sentado leyendo las noticias en el periódico de esta mañana.

El joven albino ojeo en la primera portada y pudo notar que un equipo llamado "Las ardillas de Royal woods" había ganado el campeonato de la temporada de este año. También noto que había otras imagines de una feria de ciencia y también que habría una competencia de Golf esta semana. Pero Warren no le interesaba esas noticias, lo que el estaba buscando era el otro lado del periódico, en la cual estaba en la sección de cómic de este día.

La mayoría de los cómics hacía mucha referencias entre la óptica y las noticias que había pasado en los eventos importantes, haciendo burla a los famosos o dando el lector un tipo de mensaje subliminal.

Cuando terminó de leer todos los mini cómics que le ofrecía el periódico, la madre albina llegó con un plato llenos de panqueques junto con una pequeña jarra de jalea de miel. A Warren le encanta mucho que su madre le hacía el desayuno, en especial si se tratara de panqueques.

—Aquí tienes, Warren, espero que con esto puedas aguantar para cuando llegue a tu hora del almuerzo. —Le pone el plato en la mesa junto donde esta Warren mientras también dejaba la jarabe de miel.

—Gracias Mamá. —Agarra los cubierto y después comenzó a comer los panqueques. Luego de masticarlos el los digiere y después una gran sensación en su boca comenzó salivar un poco sus pupilas gustativas —. Mmm están increíbles Mamá! —Warren comió otro pedazo de panqueque.

—Me alegro que te gustara hijo. Si quieres puedo servirte más. —Dice la madre felizmente, pero Warren sacudió su cabeza.

—No es necesario, además tengo que estar listo para tomar el autobús de la escuela, así que solo comeré esta pilla de panqueques si no es de molestia. —Warren comenzaba bañar la pilla de parques con la jalea de miel.

—Hijo, sabes que puedo llevarte a la escuela. —Dice el padre bajando un poco el periódico y ofreciéndose a llevarlo a la escuela.

—Nah, no es necesario papa. Además quiero darles mi primera impresión a todos y conocer mejor mis futuros compañeros de clases. Pero gracias por ofrecerte. —Warren termina con el último pedazo y después toma la leche de chocolate fresca.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Warren tomó su plato y fue hacia la cocina a la lavar su plato. Cuando terminó, fue a tomar sus cosas que había dejado en la sala y después su madre le da su almuerzo.

Estaba emociono y a la vez nervioso, ya que esto sería su primer día de escuela en este pueblo, y no quería que su primer día sea algo que le podría costar mucho en poder adaptarse en su nueva vida. Así que el toma el almuerzo y después el se despide de su familia. Warren salió de su casa y camino por todo el lugar hasta llegar en una parada de autobuses. Y de ahí espero por el autobús escolar.

Pasaron varios minutos y el bus llegó pararse a recoger los pasajeros. Pero al estar solamente Warren, el se adentra al autobús y de ahí conoce a varios jóvenes que comenzaron a mirarlo de una manera algo curioso. Al principio no se puso nervioso, ya que era de costumbre que la gente lo miraba de esa forma siendo un chico albino de cabellera blanca.

Al principio cuando vivió en su vieja vida, siempre fue víctima de bully cuando había comenzado su primer día de escuela. Mucho niños se burlaba de él por ser diferente, incluso los bravucones siempre viene por el a fastidiarlo por su cabello o simplemente para golpearlo. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a su amigo Lalo. Tuvieron buenos momentos juntos y aprendió a defenderse por el paso de los años. Ahora que ya no era un debí lucho patético, nadie se atrevería a molestarlo, ni mucho menos darle burlas por miedo de que el les pudiera dar una paliza. Pero por fortuna no era un chico violento, si no alguien serio con buen sentido de carisma. Aparte el sigue siendo un poco nerd cuando se tratara de pasar tiempo leyendo cómics y jugando videojuegos todo el día.

Warren se dificultó encontrar un asiento ya que no había ningún espacio disponible o al menos para sentarse con alguien, ya que los chicos siempre ponía su mochila para ocupar el espacio vacío, ya sea por salvar el asiento a alguien o por que no quería que el se sentara junto a él.

Al final logro encontrar un espacio vacío que estaba casi el fondo del bus y de ahí se sentó cerca a en donde estaba la ventana. Podía ver por la ventana todo el paisaje que había en las calles que ofrecía el pueblo de Royal woods. Al parecer era muy grande el pueblo, casi como para ser considerado una pequeña ciudad, si tan solo tombara unos cuantos árboles o que pudiera deshacer del pequeño bosque que tenía, posiblemente sería considerado una pequeña ciudad, y así llamarse la ciudad Royal woods.

El viaje siguió por un buen tiempo, varias paradas que tuvieron que tomar y semáforos que parar. Pero al fin llegó. La escuela primaria de Royal woods. Era algo grande para ser una simple escuela primaria, pero al notar varió niños con edades de 4 hasta 6, podía saber que estaría combinada con una escuelita de jardín de niños.

El autobús paró y el conductor abre las puertas, y les avisa que había llegado. Los demás jóvenes no dijeron nada y prosigue en bajar el autobús. Warren al ser casi el último, tuvo que esperar que pudiera bajarse del vehículo y de ahí salió. Al momento de salirse vio con atención cómo era el lugar que veía enfrente. La escuela era muy limpia y organizada, los jóvenes hablando entre ellos mientras unos poco estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. Al parecer iba ser como cualquier escuela.

Warren se desvío la vista y prosigue en avanzar. Cuando camina, los jóvenes estudiantes le pusieron un ojo en Warren, ya que se sorprendieron al ver la cabellera blanca que tenía. Podía escuchar muy claro los murmures de los demás estudiantes. Mucho decía que si su cabello era natural mientras que otros decía que posiblemente estuviera tiñado de blanco. El los ignora ya que eso era la reacción que esperaba por ser un joven con cabellera blanca.Y sabía que tarde o temprano un bravucón le pondría un ojo en el, y cuando ese día llegue, el estaría preparado.

Cuando Warren estaba apunto de adentrase a la escuela, escucha alguien gritar.

—HASTE UN LADO! —Grito una persona muy desesperada.

Warren se sorprende por el grito y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la que gritaba. Una vez volteado ve a una niña con una vestimenta algo particular. Ella llevaba una gorra de béisbol roja hacia atrás, zapatillas blancas con rayas azules y una camiseta verde oscuro bajo un mono azul oscuro.

La pequeña pasó sobre Warren y de ahí la niña volteó para ver por de atrás. Luego le saca la lengua y le comienza a decir unas palabras:

—¡Eso te pasa por ser tan engreída! —Luego de eso salió corriendo por los pasillos.

Warren no supo si lo que dijo esa niña fuera un insulto hacia el, pero después escucha otra voz mucho más fuerte haciendo que el casi saltara del susto.

—¡VUELVE PARA ACÁ MALDITA PLOMERA MARIMACHA DE SEGUNDA! NO CREAS QUE SALDRÁS VIVA DE ESTA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE ESAS PALABRAS EN ESA MADITA CAMIONETA! —De ahí aparece una niña rubia que se vestía de una diva estereotipada de color rosa junto con una pequeña tiara en su cabeza.

Una vez que la niña pasara sobre Warren, nota también unas cuantas niñas que pasaban por la entrada de la escuela. Ahí veía a una niña castaña con anteojos redondos muy grandes, un suéter verde de cuello de tortuga, pantalones rosados y unos zapatos cafés. También venía acompañada una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, una cola de caballo muy pequeño junto con una liga morado, al igual que sus ropas eran de mismo color morado, también hacia juego con ropas de color negro, calcetines largo del mismo color púrpura y zapatos negros.

—Otra vez están haciendo lo mismo hermana. —Suspiro cansada la pequeña rubia.

—Es algo inevitable unidad fraternal menor. Pero ya sabes como son esas dos homosapien sin pelos. Nunca logrará estar de acuerdo en nada. —Dice la castaña con anteojos.

—Como desearía que ellas dos dejaran de pelearse tanto. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ponerle fin a todo ese enrollo. —La pequeña algo triste por no poder hacer algo.

—Es mejor que las cosas sean así. —La pequeña quería decir algo, pero después decidió quedarse callada, ya que eso haría que su hermana comenzara a explicarle mucha cosas que no podría entender, y eso haría que se aburriera o se quedara dormida.

Una vez terminada, las niñas caminaron en los pasillos y de ahí se tomaron diferentes caminos. Warren se sorprende un poco, pero después decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar. Prosege en caminar en los pasillos de la escuela y esperará poder encontrar la oficina del director.

El joven albino camino en los pasillos y le pidió a muchos jóvenes que si ellos sabían en donde podría en contrar la oficina del director. La mayoría solo lo ignoraron mientras que otros solo le dieron malas direcciones. Hasta que por fin pudo encontrar una persona mayor... o posiblemente a un profesor.

—Disculpa, me podrías decirme en donde puedo encontrar la oficina del director? Soy nuevo aquí y no me sé mucho los lugares de la escuela. —Dijo Warren a la mujer de cabello rosado oscuro, que estaban envuelto en un moño y se mantiene unido con un lápiz. Usaba un suéter verde claro de cuello alto, una falda verde oscuro con una franja en zigzag negra y una Cadena con un cinturón dorando.

La mujer mayor dio media vuelta para ver quien le hablaba, y pudo ver a un niño que tenía la vista perdida. Se asustó un poco ya que pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma. No es que puedas encontrar un niño albino en el medio de los pasillos a solas sin que uno piense que era un fantasma merodeando el lugar. Pero al final se calmó y después comenzó ayudar al joven muchachito.

—Por su puesto que si cariño. Déjame acompañarte y te llevaré en donde esta la oficina del director Huggins. —La señora se lleva Warren y después caminaron juntos por los pasillos.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta en donde decía "la oficina del director", de ahí ambos se adentra a la oficina y después una mujer les da la bienvenidas.

—Buenos días Agnes, cómo está en tu búsqueda amorosa con tu alma gemela jeje? —Pregunto una mujer de pelo castaño muy alto. Usaba aretes de perlas muy grandes, un collar de perlas, un lápiz labial rojo, un vestido amarillo y tacones altos blancos.

—¡Cherry! No digas esas cosas enfrente del chico! —Exclamaba Agnes un poco avergonzada por lo que le dijo su amiga.

—Ops! Lo siento mucho amiga, no sabía que venías con alguien. —Miro al joven muchacho y se sorprende el color de su cabello —. Vaya el color que tienes, acaso te tiñes tu cabello? —Pregunto Cherry, mientras que Warren solo sacude su cabeza, negando que su cabello fuera teñido.

—No señorita Cherry. Así nací que ese color de cabello. Lo heredé de mis padres que también ellos son albinos. —Cuando Warren menciona sus padres, Cherry se da cuenta y de ahí recuerda que hace unos días, una pareja albina intentó inscribir en su hijo en este escuela.

—Ya veo, así que tu eres, Warren White, cierto? —Warren asiente su cabeza, afirmando ser esa persona —. Muy bien Warren, estaba esperando que vinieras, así que toma —. Cherry le da la hoja a Warren y luego mira a Agnes —. Al parecer tendrás un estudiante más en tu salo amiga, así que espero que no seas tan duro con el. —Agnes se sorprende al escuchar que Warren iba ser su alumno en su salón de clase.

—Así que usted es profesora- digo mi profesora. —Dijo Warren sorprendido al saber que esa señora iba ser su maestra.

—Así es Warren. Mi nombre es Agnes Johnson. Pero por ahora solo me puedes llamar profesora/maestra Johnson. —La profesora Johnson le da su mano.

—Bueno creo que usted ya sabes mi nombre, pero aún así mi nombre es, Warren White. —Warren alza su mano y después le comienza a saludarla.

Una vez terminado con el saludo, Cherry le da a Warren el número del casillero junto con la combinación del seguro y de ahí ambos se despidieron de la secretaria. Una vez afuera de la oficina, la profesora Johnson se ofreció a ser su guía para mostrarle a Warren los lugares que le podría ofrecer la escuela. Le mostró los salones de cada salón y grado, también le mostró algunos salones en donde solo podía hacer actividades tal les como, clases carpintería, cocina, arte, consejo estudiantil y etc. Luego le mostró el gimnasio y la cafetería. También monstruo el patio trasero en donde podía tomar su receso y también hacer actividades deportivas al aire libre. Y una vez terminado, la profesora le mostró su salón de clase, en donde el iba pasar su resto del año aquí junto con sus compañeros del salón.

—Vaya que fue interesante la excursión. Gracias por ser mi guía, y por enseñarme mucho los lugares de la escuela, profesora Johnson. —Warren le da las gracias a su profesora.

—No hay de que Warren. —La profesora miro el reloj y nota que ya casi era hora de comenzar las clase.

En ese mismo momento los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al salón y después tomaron sus asientos mientras aprovechan de los minutos que sobraban para poder conversar entre ellos.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estaban adentro del salón, el timbre de la escuela comenzó a sonar y de ahí amigos míos, comenzaría su primer día del clase.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Al parecer ya Warren comenzara su primer día de escuela en el pueblo de Royal woods. ¿Logrará tener una buena impresión en la escuela?**

 **No ago mucho ese tipo de cosas, pero haré lo posible en responder sus reviews del capituló**

 **Loud-fan: Lamentablemente no podré cambiar las edades, ya que no sería necesario esos cambios que me esta recomendado, aparte de que esta historia no tendrá algo de romance... posiblemente la tendrá, pero no se si seran con las hermanas loud o con un personaje secundario. Originalmente el apellido sería Walker, pero White queda mejor por odvias razones. Las hermanas seguirán haciendo las mismas como el show, pero con unos pequeños cambios y con mucha referencia en la serie.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado este capituló con relleno y ya en el próximo habrá muchas cosas interesantes. Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
